Securing an area from threats, both internal to a facility and external to it, has long been a desire of those who have something of value that may be desirable to others located within the area. Early conventional security mechanisms involved placing guards at points of entry to an area to be secured. Locks of differing strengths may also have been deployed on points of entry to the area, if the area was surrounded by walls or gates. With increasing sophistication in technology, guards were also deployed within areas (i.e., inside buildings) to patrol, and badge readers and other electronic entry devices were used to supplement locks.
Guards, however, are expensive to pay, and also capable of error. Particularly for larger facilities/facilities with many possible points of entry, it may not be possible to hire enough guards to “watch” everything going on. Thus, automated devices such as security cameras have also been added to the mix of security measures. The addition of security cameras meant that security personnel could “see” all of the interesting areas of the facility (i.e., points of entry, locations were things of valued were stored, etc.). However, an increase in the number of cameras placed into a facility made it harder to watch all of the cameras simultaneously without hiring more personnel to watch the cameras. Doing so would remove the primary monetary advantage of using cameras, that is, not having to employ more personnel.
One conventional solution to the “too many cameras” problem is for security personnel to pay particular attention to a subset of all the available cameras. In this scenario, the question becomes which cameras to watch, and which cameras to ignore. Typically, the areas of high value and high risk (e.g., a vault, primary entry and exit points such as the doors going in/out of a building, etc.) are given primary focus, and other areas of lesser value and/or risk are given secondary focus. These measures have served as an adequate defense against “low tech” threats (i.e., breaking and entering by common criminals).